Feel The Breeze
by xxComplicated
Summary: This story is set directly after Sally was stabbed on the final of 06. Strictly my own storyline. This is my first fanfic so please... R


:This occurs after the final of Home and Away '06 when Sally gets stabbed:

R&R

**Chapter 1: A lucky break? **

Sally Fletcher's body lay bloodied on the hard, cold concrete just metres from her car. Rocco had fled the scene after he had pierced her body with a sharp, serrated knife not wanting to be caught for his dastardly act. His brother, Johnny may've threatened him but he knew he could get protection from the police. The thought probably occurred to him that he wouldn't be loyal if he betrayed his brother again.

Meanwhile, Brad Armstrong was hanging around the Surf Club, assisting Colleen, Alf and Irene in cleaning the place up after the Christmas play.

"What a marvellous night! Jolly good Christmas to all!" exclaimed Colleen in her gallingly voice.

"What do you mean, woman?" growled Alf, "It was flaming hot in that wretched costume you made me wear!"

"Don't be such a scrooge! It was wonderful, despite _some_ of us not following the script!" she glared at Alf and Irene and Irene let out a laugh before throwing her hands up in defence.

Brad let out a chuckle before holding up a mobile phone and heading towards the door, "Sal's left her mobile phone here. I'm just going over to her place to return it."

"Alright, mate. Thanks for your help!" nodded Alf.

The others waved and he walked around the back towards his car, feeling the fresh breeze blow through his hair. It was late, probably about ten o'clock and there was just a shade of moonlight cascading about the place. He thought about his kiss with Sally under the mistletoe and a smile creased his face. It was lovely and he wanted more, thus the reason he was heading over to her place.

That was when he saw her car still parked next to his. He thought it was strange because he hadn't seen her around since she said she was going home. As he got closer he saw something that made him feel sick to the stomach. He froze and his blood seemed to turn to ice. There lay Sally's body. The Surf Club shed enough light for him to see that something was definitely wrong.

As soon as he snapped out of his daze, he sprinted over to her and fell next to her on his knees, "Sal! Sally, no! Wake up! Please!"

He rolled her onto her back from her awkward position and caressed her face, finally thinking to check her pulse. It was weak but it was something. He then noticed the large pool of blood on the concrete and gasped. _Had she been stabbed? Was it random? Or targeted? _

Brad hugged her tightly, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't want this to happen. Not again.

After a few painful minutes his head sprung back to reality and he dialled triple zero, requesting an ambulance immediately.

He then put away the phone and held onto Sally tightly, "Please hold on, Sal. Please. I need you and I don't want to go through all this pain like I did with Emily. It'll be okay soon. Just don't leave me."

Brad sat next to Sally's hospital bed and held her hand tightly. She was lying there so expressionless and it frightened Brad. He'd seen this far too many times before with his late wife, Emily. She was wearing an oxygen mask and had many tubes and wires connected up to a machine; something Brad didn't know too much about. At least now her breathing was smooth and regular.

Alf, Irene and Colleen had already been informed as to what had happened after they heard the ambulance pull up earlier. They were sitting in the waiting room; still trying to recover from shock.

"How you doin'?" asked Rachel, coming into the room and draping her arms around her brother's neck.

He sighed heavily and nodded, "I'm alright…"

"It's such a huge shock. Who would do such a thing to her?" Rachel shook her head and stroked Sally's forehead.

Brad looked up at Rachel and noticed smudged mascara and tears in her eyes. She'd had such a shock when Sally was brought in that Doctor Young had to examine Sally instead.

"I don't want to lose her…" gulped Brad, holding back his tears.

"I know. None of us do…" added Rachel.

"Oh my gosh, how is she?"

Brad and Rachel looked to the doorway just as Leah and Dan raced in, panicking.

"Not sure… Doctor Young hasn't spoken to us yet…" said Rachel softly.

Leah choked out a small gasp and held her hands over her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. She saw her best friend lying there in the bed, not moving and it hit her so hard.

Rachel moved over to Leah and pulled her into a tight embrace, comforting her.

"She'll be alright, mate. She's tough… she always pulls through," said Dan, placing his hand on Brad's shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze.

"Flaming slow down, boy!"

"I need to see her, Grandad!"

Ric rushed into the room and looked down at Sally, stroking her face. His bottom lip quivered, as he was unsure of the fate of his foster mother. She was like a real mother to him though. The only one that really cared. He loved her so much like he was her son. The thought of her ever passing away never crossed his mind but then again he felt the same way about Flynn.

Rachel, Leah and Dan had left the room to join the ever-growing group of people sitting in the waiting room. Sitting and waiting impatiently to know the condition of their good friend.

Alf came into the room and put his hands on Ric's shoulders, "She'll be fine, mate. You need to think positive in these times of uncertainty."

"But Grandad, I can't lose her like I lost Flynn…" he whispered.

"Are you all here for Sally Fletcher?"

Alf, Ric and Brad moved out into the waiting room where Doctor Young was about to relieve everyone of their constant worries.

Everyone who had a link to Sally was there in the waiting room. They were all equally worried and all wanted information as much as the next person.

"Now Sally has been viciously stabbed but luckily it has missed any of her organs…"

There was a sigh of relief around the group.

"Although she _has_ lost a lot of blood and is currently in a mild coma. She _will_ be fine but it is unknown as to when she will wake up," Doctor Young nodded, "It was lucky you found her when you did, Brad. Otherwise who knows what the outcome would be."

Brad just nodded despite the amount of praise and appreciation he was getting. He believed it was more than luck that Sally would recover… it was fate.


End file.
